Old Friend
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: Percy and Annabeth part ways after graduation, but what happens when Annabeth decides to change universities and move back to New York? All in mortals!
1. Chapter 1

I smiled as I walked through the doors with my friends. I was in my first semester of my third year of university at NYU.

I had met some new fiends while I had been here, still knew a couple faces from my senior year. I had been given a scholarship to come here for my swimming.

I smiled as two of my friends, Lisa and Marc, walked in front of me. I remembered my friend I had had a crush on during high school, Annabeth Chase.

She was my best friend, but had left after graduating for her dream university, Colombia. I missed her, so much that it hurt. We still chatted when we could, but we were both so busy with work lately that we hadn't talked in a month now.

I regret not having asked her out, even after we went to prom only as friends. There were many chances were we could have kissed, when we were walking in the school memorial garden, when I took her home.

I shook my head and carried on down the hall towards the campus outside cafeteria. There weren't many people sitting at tables but quite a few scattered on the lawns.

We sat down at a table and put our bags down. I looked around at my friends, Evan, his girlfriend Catherine, Lisa and Marc, John and Leah. Leah, who was on my right, looked up and her gaze followed someone across the cafeteria.

"Have you guys met the new girl? She in my dorm! She's super sweet and she's really pretty." She said. John looked at the girl, who you could only see frm behind.

She reminded me so much of Ann. "You're right, she is pretty." He said, smirking. Leah smacked his arm and he rubbed it.

"I heard about her, I think her name is Annabeth, I'm not sure of her surname." Cathy said. I felt my heart start to ache a little. "Is it Chase?" I asked, hesitantly. "Yes, that's it!" Leah said, smiling.

I got up and ignored my friends questions as I walked towards the girl sitting at a table. "Annabeth?" I asked, biting my lip in anxiety as I stood behind her.

She turned around and her she grinned widely. "Percy!" She said, then got up and gave me a bear hug. I returned it, lifting her off her feet a bit. She laughed when I put her down.

"Oh my god! You've gotten so much taller!" She said, the smile plastered to her face. I was restraining myself from yelling out in joy. "You look the same as you always have been." I said, smiling. Beautiful.

"I've missed you so much." She said, giving me another hug. Annabeth chuckled a bit then pulled away. "My dorm mate and her friends a staring at us, do you know them?" She asked.

I chuckled and looked at my friends. "Sadly, yes. They're my friends." I said, chuckling. "Come, let me introduce you!" I said, taking her hand and pulling her along. She laughed and walked with me.

I smiled widely at my friends. "Meet my best friend from high school, Annabeth Chase. I know you know her, Leah." I said. Annabeth gave Leah a smile. "Ann, meet John, Lisa, Marc, Catherine and Evan."

Annabeth shook all their hands and gave them smiles. I didn't realize I still had Annabeth's hand in. Mine till John shot me a smirk. I took my hand out of hers. "I have an idea!" Cathy said, smiling kind of evilly.

"Why don't you and Anabeth go to Starbucks to catch up?" She said, in an obvious tone. "Sounds great." Annabeth said, smilin at me as she hadn't noticed the tone in Cathy's voice.

We said goodbye, got our bags and went to the car park. "Wanna get take outs at Starbucks? Then we can go chat at my apartment?" I suggested. She chuckled and nodded.

I went to my motor bike and gave her the spare helmet. I got on and she looked at the bike warily. "It'll be fine, don't worry." I said, holding out my hand. She gave me a smile and took my hand.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and I drove us to Starbucks. We ordered our things and I rode to my apartment. She was giggling when we got off the bike.

"That felt so good!" She said, clapping her hands. I laughed and took her up to my apartment. We went in and I put my keys and bag down and hung up my jacket. She had done the same and was looking out the glass walls and onto the city.

"You like the view?" I asked. She smiled at me over her shoulder. "Beautiful." She said. She was wearing jeans, boots and a lace top. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

I went through to my room to put my phone down, and she followed. She jumped onto the bed with our drinks and handed mine to me. I laughed and sat down across from her, cross-legged.

"So why did you move here?" I asked. She sighed. "Colombia's architecture program sucked, and I missed New York, and then I got the full scholarship to come here." She said.

"What happened to your boyfriend Luke?" I asked, sipping my drink while keeping her gaze. She looked down at her drink and put it on my bed side table.

"I broke up with him a few months ago." She said. "Why?" I asked, my expression filled with sympathy as y heart did a happy dance.

"He didn't make me feel wanted." She said, shrugging as she looked down at her hands. "You know the feeling?" She looked up at me, waiting for my answer. "Honestly I can't, I haven't gotten into a relationship for a long time." I said, my face a little red.

She laughed. "Sure, you're bound to have the girls knocking down your door." She said, smiling. We both laughed. I didn't dare tell her the reason I hadn't had a relationship since I was sixteen. If she found out about my long time crush, she'd think I was a weirdo.

We talked a lot, caught up on each others lives. I felt a weight lifted off my heart. I felt really happy, happier than I had been in a while. Ad it was all because of her.


	2. Chapter 2

3.) Annabeth's POV

I was happier than ever having seen Percy again. I hadn't realized till I left school, that I kind of liked him. And now that I have seen him again, he is much more attractive. Not that he wasn't before...

I felt a bit of hope in possibly getting back our friendship, getting back us. I know he liked me when we were in senior year, but I never knew how far he might have liked me. Brotherly sister? Lovers?

I shook my head and sat under a tree. I took out my books and relaxed a bit. I had read through the first paragraph when a falling pen caught my attention.

I looked at it then heard someone say, "Sorry!" I looked around then looked up. I laughed and smiled up at Percy. "What are you doing in a tree?" I asked, not able to stop smiling. He chuckled.

"I have a thing for climbing trees. Plus, there's a really good view." He said. "Wanna join me?" I thought about it then slowly smiled. "Why not." I said.

I got up and he offered his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. He had his other arm around my waist. I settled down on the branch next to him. We looked out at the beautiful field, people learning, some playing football, others on dates.

"It's beautiful up here." He smiled at me and nodded. "I know." I felt so happy, sitting there with him. It was like old times when we would hang out at his place, or go out for ice cream, and when I stayed the nit next to his bed in hospital when he broke his arm when we were twelve.

That was partly because I'm the one who accidentally pushed him off the wall for mocking me. He never did it again though. "Percy." I said, finding my voice.

I felt as thou I had built the courage to tell him how I felt about us. I looked at him and he turned his head to look me in the eye. His sea green eyes, high cheek bones, dimples, messy hair, lop sided grin.

The all made me forget about what I was going to say. My courage was knocked out of me. I gave him a smile and said, "Thanks." He chuckled and smiled at me, his dimples still there.

"For what?" I smiled at his cute expression. "Being there for me." I said. He stred into my eyes for a bit, than looked away. He stared in front of him and slowly smiled. "Thank you for being there for me, even when I irritated you." H said.

We both laughed. I looked at his hand and at mine, and was tempted to intertwine our fingers. But I forgot about it when my iPhone alarm went off. I had another twenty minutes til my next class, but I always liked to get there early.

"I got to go to my lecture." I said, sighing. He nodded and got out the tree. He reached up and held me around the waist. He lowered me out the tree and to the ground. He up pulled his arms from around my waist much too quickly for my liking.

"I'll see you later." I said. He gave me a smile and hugged me. I breathed in his salty scent and went off to my next class. He was indescribably breath taking. He consumed my thoughts. He made his way into my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

2.) Annabeth's POV

It had been two weeks of not being able to spend Percy Annabeth time. We had been busy with different projects and didn't have time to meet up for pizza or coffee.

When I was walking through the campus gardens, where I spent most of my time as summer was starting, I noticed him sitting against a tree. He was talking to a guy, I think it might have been John.

He caught my eye and stopped talking. John turned to see who he was looking at and smirked at me. He got up and said goodbye to Percy. I smiled and walked to Percy.

"Can I join you?" I asked, in a British accent. "I would be offended if you didn't, love." He said back, in the same accent. We both laughed and I sat down on his spread out blanket.

I lay on my back, my head resting on his thigh. He smiled down at me. "How you been?" He asked. "Good, been missing your company though." He smiled at me.

We talked about our work like we Isley did, to break the ice a bit after it talking for a while, then went back to normal chats.

We had been quite for a moment when I broke the silence. "I remember when we were thirteen, and made cookies at your moms house. And they burnt." He chuckled, twirling a piece of my hair in his fingers like old times.

"I remember when we went for that ice cream the one day and I threw it in your face. You were so mad at first, but then you got me back." He said. I smiled, and stared at a tiny scar on his arm.

"I remember when I pushed you off the wall when we were twelve, and you broke your arm." I said, smiling at the memory. "You stayed with me at the hospital as you refused to go home." He said, staring at his fingers as he smiled.

"I wasn't lying when I said I would always be there for you." I joked. We both laughed and I looked at his other hand. I played with his fingers, as I was bored, and ran my finger over little scars on his knuckles.

It was when he was first getting over his nightmares of Gabe once the police had taken him away from Percy and his mom. Percy only ever told me about how he felt.

He always thought that he was stupid for not calling help line s soon as the abuse had started. He would punch the wall. I had gone up his fire escape, as his mom called me to help him, as he had locked his bedroom door.

I had found him sitting in the middle of his room, his knuckled bleeding. I had sat with him, rubbed his back comfortingly. I think it was then that I stopped seeing him as the annoying, immature boy who always ended up in the same class as me.

That was replaced with honour. I respected him, a lot. He took a knife to the abdomen for his mom, received numerous punches and scars. He told me, after the therapy was helping, that I was his angel.

I didn't understand at first, but he explained that I made him speak up for himself. I knew that I couldn't let someone like him go lost in my life. He was special in my heart.

I looked up at him and saw him watching as I rubbed my thumb over the old scars. "My angel." He said, having had the same memory. I smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. He smiled and returned the squeeze.

We spent two hours, just lying in the shade, sharing old memories. It was nice. Having him so close, feeling the warmth and comfort from his smooth skin. He would never know how important he was in my life if I didn't tell him. Which is wh I should.


	4. Chapter 4

4.) Percy's POV

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Annabeth. She made me feel so bubbly, so happy, like I didn't have a worry in the world.

But I hadn't seen her in a while, and I was starting to worry. So when I saw her walking out of the girls dorms, I rushed over.

"Hey Annabeth!" I said, smiling at her. "Hey Percy! How you?" She gave me a hug and I felt all cosy again. "I'm good thanks. Haven't seen you in a while."

"You know, the usual, busy with studying." She said. I smiled and asked, "You maybe wanna go out for lunch?" She looked over my shoulder, noticing someone, and said, "I would love to, but I have plans."

I turned and saw a guy, waiting by the car park. I felt my body tense. "Whose he?" I heard myself ask. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion but answered, "A guy studying art, bumped into him a few times. He invited m to lunch."

I looked at the guy. "So you're going on a date?" She rolled her eyes. "No, we're just going for lunch as friends." She replied. "Is something wrong with that?"

I felt something come over me as I said, "Yeah, I don't know this guy. What if he tries something?" She looked at me funny. "Percy, he wouldn't. And you don't know him. Why are so worried?"

"You would never usually just let someone into your life, you had a thing about loyalty, remember?" I stated, worriedly. "Maybe I like him, I don't need someone checking up on wether I did this or that with him, okay?" She asked, kind of angrily, and walked past me.

I watched as she walked off with the guy. I felt really angry and really bad and the moment. Why was I acting like she was my girlfriend? She was just the girlfriend that doesn't notice I like her more than best friends.

~Line Break~

Annabeth had been avoiding me. I felt really bad about what I said. So I soon got the courage to go to her dorm.

As I got to the door, Leah opened it. She smiled and said, "Here to see Annabeth?" I nodded, and she said, "Okay, she's in her room. She's the only one here as I'm going out."

I thanked her and she went past me. I went inside and closed he door. "Lea, who was-" A voice asked, and stopped when she saw me. It was Annabeth.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" She asked. I sighed and asked, "Can we talk?" She nodded and came closer.

"Look, Annabeth. It was wrong of me to pry into your business. I was just upset that you would have rather spent more time with some other guy than me." I said, looking down.

She let out a light chuckle. "It's fine, Percy. I guess if it was the other way round, I'd also worry about losing my best friend." I fel a slight pang in my heart, her still not having the same feelings for me.

"I ws cross you had been so overprotective a few weeks ago, so I didn't get to tell you that we're dating now." She said. I stopped my jaw from dropping to my ankles. "What?" I asked.

"It was unexpected." She said, walking into the kitchen and making us coffee. "I was at his place when it all happened." I felt my heart slowly break as she told me about him kissing her nd them getting together.

When I left I felt like an idiot. How could I not have taken my chance when she didn't have other people asking her out? How could I have lost my grip on her?


	5. Chapter 5

5.) Percy's POV

I couldn't help but feel so broken a few weeks after she told me the news. I was sure I was in love with her, wanted her to be mine. And she was ripped away from me by some guy I didn't even know the name of.

So you'll guess my surprise when I went for lunch at the cafeteria with Annabeth and her 'boyfriend' was sitting in my spot.

I stood awkwardly and said, "Hey Annabeth." She gave me a smile and introduced me to the idiot across the table. "Percy, I want you to meet Finn. Finn, meet Percy."

We shook hands and I sat down across from them. "Percy, I told Finn about having known you so long and suggested you guys get to know each other. Maybe you could go for a drink some time?"

I gave her a smile, not wanting to disappoint her in front of this guy and said, "Sounds great, but I'm really busy with learning for my honors. If I have some free time, I will tell you though."

"I understand. That's cool." He said, a slight hint of an Italian accent in his voice. "Are you Italian?" I asked him. He said yes, told us about his family home back in Venice.

"Well I don't want to intrude any more on your 'date' so I'm going to go." I said, got my bag and left. I never knew how much this would hurt, but it felt like I was being stabbed in the heart, repeatedly.

~Line Break~

I went about a week later to try and dull my sorrows at the bar down the road. I was sittin at the bar, when I noticed the familiar face of Finn.

But my blood started to boil as I noticed the girl on his lap, and when they kissed I felt my fists clench. This girl wasn't Annabeth.

He caught my gaze and he started to look a little nervous. I got up and indicated for him to come talk to me.

He followed outside and I said, "You're cheating on Annabeth." He sighed and said, "No, I can explain." I waited for his explanation but he sighed. "Yes I am."

"I'm telling her." I said, getting out my phone. "But I'm not letting you. She wouldn't believe you in any case." He said, non chalantly. "She would just see it as her best friend who she trusted trying to break her up with her first proper relationship."

I felt helpless, not being able to think straight. "You break her heart, I'll break your face." I said, clinging onto the collar of his shirt,then let him down and walked back to my car.

What was I going to do? There was I guy I didn't know, and didn't know wether he felt anything for Annabeth.


	6. Chapter 6

6.) Percys POV

I had been sitting under a tree studying a leaf out of pure boredom, when Annabeth came and sat in front of me. "Hey!" She said, all smiley.

I put on a fake smile and said, "Hi." " Cani ask you a big favor?" She asked I nodded and she carried on. "Well he wants me to meet his parents, so I'm going to this dinner tonight with him, but his sister will also be there nd will need some company. Will you come?"

I hesitantly shrugged. "I don't know." I started. She took m hand and said, "For me?" I couldn't resist so I agreed. I just wished I would be able to sit at the same table as Finn.

~Later~

I had gotten into a fancy suit as requested and showed up at the restaurant. I was showed over to the table and saw Annabeth hadn't arrived yet.

"Hi, this is Percy. Percy, my parents, John and Clara and my little sister, Lily." Finn said. I shook their hands and took a seat next to Lily. She was pretty, brown hair in a special bun, a short mid thigh dress, and green eyes.

She was about eighteen. When Annabeth arrived she sent me a nervous smile and was greeted by Finn who introduced his family.

They talked to Annabeth and Finn a bit after our meal. I started to talk to his sister. She was constantly sending nervous smiles to her parents.

When his parents were done talking to them, they turned to me. "So Percy, how do you know my son and Annabeth?" Clara asked.

"Well I've known Annabeth since we were ten or so, and we've always been close friends. I was told about Finn, from Annabeth." I answered. Clara smiled. "And what do you think of him? You know, you being the close friend to Annabeth?"

I felt my inner thoughts being told to his parents and there wasn't a way I could stop. "Well he's a cheater. You know, saw him with some girl in his lap. I actually don't like him much."

They were all taken aback a bit. Annabeth excused us and pulled me over towards the bar. "What the hell was that?" She demanded.

"Annabeth, it's true. He cheated on you. He's not what you think." I said. "Percy, I thought you said you were doing this for me? Do you not care that I like him? His parents probably think I'm terrible now."

I rolled my eyes and she followed me back to the table. "Sorry, he's uh, gong through a stressful time. He didn't mean what he said." Annabeth tried to cover up.

"Oh, I meant ever word. What was it that I said to you the hater day, hey Finn? When you had that brunette in your lap?" I asked, still extremely angry.

His parents and sister all gasped, still shocked. "Percy, I thought we were friends?" Finn said. "Is that a joke?" I asked, laughing. Now people were looking at us.

"Maybe you should leave." Annabeth asked, looking angrily at me. I grabbed my phone and jacket and said, "Gladly."

I walked out the restaurant, still fuming with anger. She wouldn't see it! She never would! And now I messed up our friendship. Just great.


	7. Chapter 7

7.) Annabeth's POV

I still couldn't believe what Percy had done at the dinner the previous week. I had to explain to his family that Percy was just gr about stuff at the moment as he'd lost his dad. I felt bad of lying, but had to say something.

They seemed to like me. I moved in with Finn, avoided Percy at all times, and studied. I found that it wasn't always easy to try do a sketch though as Finn would try and distract me.

I was standing by he counter in the kitchen, thinking all that had happened in the past month through, when he came and stood with his chest against my back.

"Hey." He murmured in my ear. I smiled a bit and he rested his hands on my hips. "I was thinking," he started saying, as he ran his hands from my hips to my pelvous. "We could have some fun tonight."

I felt hesitant. I had wanted to take things slower, but I couldn't manage to say anything. He kissed my neck. I gave into him, let him carry me to his room.

The whole time, I didn't know if I was doing the right thing. I was still a little un sure of wether Percy was telling the truth, whether I threw away my friendship with him for nothing. For the first time in my life, I was doubting myself.

He kissed my neck, as he ran his fingers threw my hair. His weight was pushing me further down, his hip bone kind of jabbing into my stomach,

"Finn." I said, trying to get his attention. "Yeah?" He asked, looking down at me. "I don't know." I said, but it came out a little softer than I wanted. I took his hand from my hair and his other from my thigh and attempted to pry him off.

"Come on Annabeth, we've been dating almost two months and we haven't had a spark in our relationship. Just have some fun." He said, pulling me back into the situation.

I just let it go, not thinking about anything. But when I woke the next day, everything felt so wrong. I got up and ad a shower, got dressed, went to my lectures as usual for the next week.

I got back to his place on the Friday and was met by a trail of girls clothes on the ground. I couldn't remember exactly what happened next, but packing all my things and leaving.

I went to the last place I thought I would go. Percy's apartment.

I rang his bell and waited. He opened the door, saw my bags, and seemed to know exactly what happened. He let me in and took my bags from me.

He pulled me into his arms on the couch and let me just cool down for a bit, waiting till I wanted to talk. "I wanted it to work out, so bad. I thought if I could get my mind off other things, I would enjoy it." I said, feeling stupid.

He pulled me closer to him. "Annabeth, why?" Be asked, his voice soft, but pure. I sighed. "I wanted to feel wanted, Percy." He smelt like the sea, his warmth enveloping me.

"You wanted to feel wanted, you should have come to me." He said. I felt my head stop revolving and just clear. I looked at him and sat up straight. He looked me in the eye.

"I love you. I have since I was sixteen. And I didn't take my chance before someone else took you from me. And I waited, since I was sixteen, to make you feel wanted. And you never saw it." He said. "I wanted you to see t, but you never did."

I felt my heart ache as he said every single word. I was stupid, for not seeing it earlier. I smiled, and chuckled a bit. I laced our fingers. "I only realized how much I needed you when I left after graduation."

He shook his head, and looked down. "But I thought as soon as I came here, if you liked me back you would say something. I felt desperate when you didn't so accepted his date." I finished.

He pulled me back into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "I'm always going to be here for you." He murmured int my hair. I looked up and he kissed me.

It was soft, and sweet. And it felt so right. I couldn't describe how it felt kissing him. I had waited so long to do it, and it was better than I imagined.


	8. Chapter 8

8.) Percy's POV

I had loved kissing Annabeth that night, but we both plowed into our finals studying. I went for three weeks without having much contact with her.

I felt like we had done something to get into a relationship, but were pulled straight out of it by learning. I didn't even know if we were a couple now or not. If it had just been a way to not feel stupid.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I stepped outside after writing my last exam. I went to my favorite tree, the one I would always go sit in. I climbed in it, and looked out at the city.

"I thought I would find you here." A cheerful voice said from below me. I knew it was Annabeth before I looked. I offered my hand and she took it , allowing me to pull her up.

She sa on the branch next to me. We were both silent for quite a while. We enjoyed it though, looking out at the city. But something that had been eatin away at me for a while was where we stood.

"Annabeth." I said, loosing my patience and blurting her name out. She looked at me and I felt myself look awa from her eyes. She chuckled and sat in front of me.

"Yes Percy?" She asked. "Well I've been wondering, since we kissed, where we stand. And I've been meaning to-" She cut me off by kissing me. I cupped her cheek and she pulled away, smiling.

"Depends, you like having the taken status?" She asked. I smiled and kissed her again. I guess I couldn't have been happier. I had Annabeth, she was mine, life was great.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the short story. Will be doing my next story soon!**


End file.
